


Blinking in the Midnight Moon

by Constellatius



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cats, College, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Moving Tattoo(s), Pet Store, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, TA Castiel, Temporary Character Death, Twins, Uncle Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A screaming baby boy is born 23rd March 1985. He is quickly followed by another child. The second born is blue, the silence is louder than his brothers cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinking in the Midnight Moon

A screaming baby boy is born 23rd March 1985. He is quickly followed by another child. The second born is blue, the silence is louder than his brothers cries. The doctors rush around him, desperately trying to bring air into his tiny lungs. From the white bed bathed in blood his mother prays, tears on her cheeks and her husband’s hand in hers.

He gasps his first breath a few seconds later, still quiet but breathing and kicking his feet. The mother holds her baby boys, rocking them softly as she gazes down upon them. 

Two hours later the younger boy’s heart stops again.

\----------------------------------------

He is late. He is so very late. 

The stupid alarm didn’t go off at all, a power cut in the middle of the night draining all the memory of early mornings and exams. He had barely managed to wake up, blackout curtains fooling him and the flashing zeroes confusing his sleep addled brain. It is only as he heard the train tumbling past his window that he forced his eyes open and his body to wake up

He rushes, dragging his jeans on while trying to brush his teeth. He ends up with toothpaste around his mouth and a slice of toast tucked in his pants. He grabs a coat and his student card, making sure to lock the door on his way out.

A train pulls up on the platform just as he crosses the yellow line. He hasn’t had time to buy a ticket and his travel card is in his other pair of jeans. He searches for change, tossing the soggy piece of toast towards a stray dog. 

As luck would have it his stop is just before the ticket man appears at the end of the cart, he jumps off, coat flying behind him like a tan cape. He runs up the stairs, feet pounding against the pavement and his heart racing. He gets to his building with two minutes to spare, he takes a few seconds to thank the gods before ruffling a hand through his dark hair and stepping through the door. 

He pulls pens from his pocket sliding his coat off and passing it to the examiner; she smiles at him her eyes wondering down to check out his ass. He ignores her wondering eyes, his mind focused completely on the exam. 

Searching for his name takes another few seconds, all eyes are on him as he drags the chair out, it squeals loudly on the hard floor, desk clattering as he flops down. Another examiner eyes him suspiciously, his bread covered with flakes of pastry and powdered sugar. He grins at him. 

His student card slaps to the desk as he flings it out of his pocket, pens ready, as the paper is placed in front of him with a huff. He waits for the disapproving words, his eyes steadily watching the examiner. He breaks eye contact, looking down to the desk and his poorly supplied arsenal. 

‘You are late James.’ 

Oh shit!

\--------------------------

After Castiel had explained the situation and how it was a simple mistake the exam board were happy to let him keep his grade. Only of course, after he had been properly punished. Three hundred hours of unpaid TA work and a five points docked from his next exam. Castiel took the punishment gladly. He had gained the top mark in his class, in fact it had been the highest score ever recorded in his subject.

This is how he found himself wondering the streets at two in the morning. His professor had sent him out for coffee after a long night of marking. Cas’s hands were cramping and his eyes heavy. He watched as his peers tumbled from bars, laughter filling the air. It let a bitter taste on his tongue. 

Tugging his coat closer, Cas heads for the little café on the corner. It makes the best coffee in town and he knows the owner. 

He spots the abandoned pet store first. It is a little run down, the shutters rattle with the wind and outside sits a black cat, his green eyes following Cas as he walks past. He reaches down to pet him, holding his hand out so he can smell him. 

It starts to rain when the cat finally stops purring, he weaves between Cas’s legs, tail brushing over his calves. He scoops her up, huddling under the slight shelter the awning provides. The cat struggles a little before snuggling into Cas’s arms, she head-butts him affectionately, he wraps his coat tight around them both hoping for the rain to pass soon. 

\-----------------------------

Cas buys the pet store from a realtor who rolls his eyes when Cas signed the contract. She wishes him luck before hurrying out of the store, obviously unimpressed with Castiel decision. He couldn’t care less as he makes himself at home, cat sitting by his feet.

Jimmy helps him set up, his allergies driving him mental as he glares through swollen eyes at the black cat. He chuckles, sending his brother to deal with the fish.

‘Are you sure this is a good idea Cas?’ 

‘Yes Jimmy. This place is special.’ Cas answers, leaning down to fuss the cat. He still hasn’t found a perfect name for her. For now, he calls her Chevy and it seems to be enough.

‘Alright little brother, I hope you know what you are doing,’ Jimmy repeats yet again.

Cas hums politely. He has had this conversation a thousand times with Jimmy and his other siblings. With the exception of Hael who had put the phone down on him with a huff, they all thought he was being stupid. The thought he was letting his heart rule his head and had fallen for big green eyes. Cas simply nodded and took their criticisms on the chin. 

‘…And don’t be letting Claire come here every day a pick out new pets. It is bad enough that she keeps bringing home baby birds. Her heart gets broken every time one dies. I keep telling her she can’t save every animal but she gives me that squint and still carries on brings them back.’ 

He nods again knowing that Claire had made him promise to let her pick out a new goldfish when she visits the store again. Her asthma made helping with the moving and renovations nearly impossible so he had made a pinky promise that she would be his first customer and she could pick out whatever pet she wanted. 

Cas lets his mind drift to the name on his finger. Occasionally he will still have thoughts about the man who is his soulmate. Cas isn’t sure it is a man but something tells him it is, he knows the guy will have green eyes. Cas thinks he will shorter than he is, handsome in a manly kind of way dark hair and tanned skin. Cas hopes his soulmate loves animals and is kind. He doesn’t want much, just someone who will love him and bring him coffee just how he likes it on Sunday mornings.

He sometimes wonders if his soulmate is real. He is nearly 30 now, with a few relationships under his belt but when nearly every person has their soulmates name tattooed on them it is difficult to form romantic relationships. Cas isn’t above covering his mark with makeup and picking up a stranger just for the night to feel that connection. 

It always leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, but for a few moments, even if he has given up on ever finding his soulmate, Cas can pretend that it is them underneath him, his soulmate who kisses him and whispers his name. 

Afterwards he always feels guilty as he watches the makeup wash from his skin.

Jimmy interrupts him with a not so subtle cough and a mug of hot water and lemon. Cas smiles at his big brother, grateful that even if he never finds his soulmate he has the next best thing. 

\---------------------------------

Cas wakes to rain again. The streets are flooded and the river is bursting, even the ducks he keeps out back in the small garden are fed up of the rain. They quacked loudly for hours until Cas had given up and let them inside his house. They follow him around his living room, nipping at his heels as he eats his morning toast. 

 

His day is predictably slow; no one in their right mind would risk being caught in the rain. For a few minutes there is a lull in the downpours, the sun peeking out but it is gone as quickly as it ever came. He tends to the newest set of baby guinea-pigs that were dumped on his doorstep a week ago. They squeak as he picks them up, soothing them with monotone mumbles.

The rain bounces off the roof, sounding like bullets. He hears the door open, catching sight of a pair of broad shoulders wrapped in a soaked parka. Out of habit Cas lets his eyes drift down the mans frame. He is shivers slightly, tight jeans tucked into battered brown combat boots. His legs are bowed and his ass, though covered mostly by the coat, promised to be just as glorious as his long fingers. Freckles decorate the backs of his hands, he wears a silver ring on his index finger, and a beaded bracelet on his right wrist. 

The guy standing in the middle of his floor, dripping water. Cas hears him sniffle, left hand coming up to his face. He scurries through the store, quiet as a mouse, not wanting to disturb the man just yet.

Cas almost stumbles as he catches sight of the mans face. If his body is beautiful it is nothing compared to his face. His cheeks are glossy, red and probably cold from the rain, freckles splattered across his whole face and slipping down his neck. His lips are plump, kissable and swollen, Cas wishes that he could feel them against his. Arousal stirs deep in his stomach as the man pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. He has a classical look to him, dirty blond hair and little elfish ears. He is reminded of a rabbit he keeps at the back of the store when the man wrinkles his nose, battling away a few drops of water. 

His eyes make Cas lose his breath. They are green. He has green eyes flecked with gold and deep shades of brown. His eyes are a forest surrounded by feminine lashes, he blinks twice long lashes sweeping over his blushed cheeks. He sneezes suddenly. 

‘Bless you.’ Cas says, making the man jump, he can’t help the little smile curling up his lips. The guinea pigs wiggle in hands, they dislike being held. He heads for their cage, gently placing them in, brushing down the cowlicks on their heads

‘Can I help you?’ He asks, sticking his finger through the bars so they can have a little nibble. Cas lets them lap the salty taste of his skin before their bites start to hurt. He tries to stop the fluttering in his stomach before turning to face the other man. 

‘I came in to escape the rain,’ He admits, blushing slightly ‘I don’t even have a pet.’ Cas finds all his efforts useless as he looks at the man, his cheeks are even redder now. He huffs out a laugh, amused by the lost look in his eyes.

‘I’m Castiel.’ He says, remembering his manners finally, extending his hand in a greeting.

‘Dean.’ The man says grasping Cas’s hand in his. He smiles, catching Dean’s eyes. They hold the look for far too long, it seems intimate, their hands still holding one anothers. Cas feels his fingers twitch against Dean’s wrist. Slowly their hands untangle leaving his palm feeling empty and his veins cold. Cas shakes off the feeling 

‘Would you like a cup of something warm? You can wait out the rain in here if you like.’


End file.
